


Kinetics

by virdanfalls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Bars and Pubs, Bounty Hunter!Tendou, Gangs, Hacker!Oikawa, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Neo Tokyo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdanfalls/pseuds/virdanfalls
Summary: Tendou is just working another night, tracking down a target in a run-down bar on the streets of Neo Tokyo.  However, his focus shifts when he finds a new face around the bar.(a story of found family, getting left behind, returning anyways, and of finding love when the world has gone to shit)**update in the works**





	1. Half Light

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this AU idea for a while now. I'm really excited to share it! I love Oiten, so I'd love to see more content for the pairing (Even if I have to write some myself :V).
> 
> This takes place in the same setting as Akira. For those unfamiliar, Akira is a cyberpunk movie that takes place in a dystopian Neo Tokyo in 2019. Tokyo was destroyed by an intense explosion in 1988, which sparked World War III. Now in 2019, the landscape of Neo Tokyo is filled with bright lights, low-life criminal activity, and decaying modernity. Gangs run the streets, bounty hunters make a living in between, and hackers control a lot behind the scenes, while the police try to control as much as they can with militaristic force. This story is set six months before the story of Akira begins.
> 
> Rated M for violence. May contain sexual content later on. Character tags are likely to be added as I write chapters. I have good plans. This won't be an especially long fic, though. I also may take longer to update because my classes are starting for the semester, and I lose free time very quickly as it progresses. We will see.

Flashes of neon light blinded his vision, as he flew down the city street on his motorcycle. Signs advertising this commodity or that service hung from the buildings, and holograms of similar purpose assaulted his vision. He kept his eyes trained on the road, however, weeding through traffic and around cars like a needle stitching thread. He squinted his eyes against the harsh, artificial light, so stark against the night sky. The stars were drowned out by the city’s glaring hue, leaving the sky a bright gray, even though it was well past midnight.

Neo Tokyo never slept, much like other cities around the world. A vibrant night life continued within its limits into the early hours of the morning.

Tendou Satori loved that about his chosen city - it always made him feel alive. One might call it a distraction, but Tendou knew better. Distractions added meaning to meaningless time anyways. Almost everything could be construed as a distraction with that kind of attitude. He liked to think of it as a way of adding interest and unpredictability to a life that he had lived for nearly twenty six years.

He was driven by intuition, after all. Out of all the places that he had lived, Neo Tokyo was the only one that seemed to surprise him, with all the things he was able to learn by simply living a day in a city. The ever-populated bars and dives always had a rotating cast of patrons, and that made his life a lot more exciting as a bounty hunter. Because Neo Tokyo was on the forefront of illegal activity due to its high organized crime rate and its tendency to encourage gang development, Tendou was always in business. And tonight, business was booming.

He had already turned in one bounty, though a little damaged, to a loyal customer. He immediately began tracking down his next target, as he felt that it was the right time. He followed a lot of gut instincts, and they rarely led him astray.

His gut told him to check out The Eagle’s Talon, a shitty bar down south of town. He knew that it was going to be full of potential informants, since it was a Saturday night. He also happened to know the owner fairly well, and that was always a help during his hunts.

He pulled into an alley by the bar, a place that was meant for regulars who knew that they could use the vacant space. His red motorcycle gleamed in the twilight of the alley, one of the only places in the city that actually felt like it was night time. He grimaced as he slid off of his motorcycle. From the ache in his right arm, he could tell it was going to rain soon. Though that was good for cleaning up messes, he intended on keeping this bounty alive.

Tendou strode into the bar, hands in his pockets and knapsack slung over his shoulder. He didn’t recognize most of the crowd, as he slipped behind the bar without a second of hesitation. With his profession, the less he was seen in public, the better. It didn’t help that his style tended towards the ostentatious - he had bright red hair, and a love for leather jackets with bright patches and details on the shoulders and pockets. His demeanor, especially around friends, was much louder than any bounty hunter would dare to be. Tendou, however, loved to test fate.

“Semisemi~” he chirped as he walked into the back room of the bar. He was met with a man with messy blonde hair, tipped with black. He was counting bills at a table, a ratty briefcase wide open by the stacks of paper.

“What do you want, asshole?” Semi replied, refusing to look up from his task. He continued to count as Tendou spoke.

“On the job tonight. I was wondering if you heard of a Kiryu hanging around here?  Kinda cute guy, shaved head, stocky build. Runs with the Weasels on jobs sometimes.”

Semi glanced up, meeting Tendou’s curious gaze. “The Weasels came through here last night. They were selling drugs. I’m not sure if they’re coming by again tonight.” He studied Tendou’s face, and understood the look on it. “You have a feeling they’re here though.”

“You guess right.” Tendou smiled widely. “I’ll cut you a chunk of the reward for your cooperation.”

“I know the drill,” Semi droned, returning to his money counting. “If they’re here, they’re gonna be in one of the private rooms playing cards. That’s where the bosses like to stay while they have the runts out on errands.”

“Do you think they’re gambling?” Tendou asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Probably.” Semi was indifferent in tone. “Why do you care?”

“I’ve always been good at reading my opponents.  Maybe I can make a little on the side tonight.”

“Dumbass.” Semi muttered as he finished counting one last stack. He wrote the total on a slip of paper and began repacking the money. “You shouldn’t show your face before that group. If you kill their guy, they’ll hunt you down like a dog. You already have some gangs gunning for you and a stupid ass rumor to your name.”

“Ooooh, careful Semi, keep talking like that and I’ll start to think that you care about my wellbeing.” Tendou sneered as he strode out the door.

“Can’t have you dying when you help with revenue.” Semi called after him. Tendou just chuckled as he walked back out into the bar.

Reon was working the counter along with Hayato. Tendou waved down Reon and asked for a glass of whiskey. The bartender smiled at him as he poured his drink.

“Out partying for once?” Reon asked cheerily. Tendou always enjoyed his positive presence - especially when contrasted against his interactions with his dear friend, Semi.

“Nah,” he replied as he lifted the glass by its rim with his bad arm. The gears in his joints squeaked a little bit with the strain. He managed to bite back a flinch. “On the job tonight.”

“Well, good luck.” Reon said, his voice a little less cheery. Tendou knew that the bartender didn’t necessarily approve of his profession, though he never actually voiced his opinion on the matter. The other bartender, Hayato, jumped into their conversation as Tendou turned away from the bar.

“Try not to kill your target this time, Tendou. It might led to more rumors.” Hayato jeered at his back. Tendou just waved him away as he surveyed the bar.

Tendou was aware of the rumors that swirled around his persona - the “Monster of Neo Tokyo”, a lawless bounty hunter that killed rather than captured his bounties. The rumors were baseless, though. There had only been two accidents in which his robotic arm had malfunctioned severely - it’s programming was years out of date. Thus, it was sometimes extremely out of sync with Tendou’s intended movements. When it was a mild malfunction, his arm would just fall limply to his side and he’d have to improvise. It occurred in response to sudden exertion, so it usually happened during fights or sex. On two specific occasions of severe malfunction, however, it had done the exact opposite, and struck with much more force than he had intended to inflict. Both times were during fights against bounties. Yes, his bounties may have died, but Tendou hadn’t intended on them doing so. And two deaths were hardly enough to outweigh the hundreds of bounties that he had returned alive. People just liked to talk shit, he knew. It didn’t bother him in the slightest. If the most he had to worry about was a few rampant rumors about his work, than he would count himself lucky.

He stood by a bright juke box near the front of the bar. As Semi had predicted, the bodyguards for the Weasels stood near one of the private rooms across the bar. They were chatting nonchalantly, unaware of Tendou staring at them. He still observed the rest of the bar carefully, wary of any familiar faces. He didn’t catch anyone staring at him with recognition. Instead, he followed a curious figure approaching the Weasel bodyguards with his gaze. It was a man around his age with curly brown hair, wearing thick, horn-rimmed glasses. Tendou almost guffawed at that. He rarely saw glasses anymore, as most people used corrective technology to avoid wearing them.

The man spoke with the guards for a few tense moments before one guard grabbed him by the shoulder and whispered into his ear. The guard steered him aggresively by the shoulders, while the other guard followed them out of the back exit of the bar.

Tendou knew what that meant - some kind of deal gone bad. Best case scenario, a few broken limbs after getting the shit beaten out of you. Worst case scenario, a silenced gunshot in a back alley - the same alley in which his bike was sitting. Tendou didn’t like that idea. But he was losing his focus. The target was in the back room, and this was his opportunity to slip back there.

Nevertheless, the thought of the man with the curly hair bleeding out next to his motorcycle was unsavory. Tendou was a good enough bounty hunter. He could have it both ways if he wanted it. He slipped out of the front door, taking the long way around the bar to give him time to slip on a black mask. His face was already well-known enough, and he didn’t feel like killing to keep his cover tonight. He left his knapsack by a gutter, satisfied that no one would be able to discern it from the shadow.

He snuck up on a scene which didn’t surprise him. One guard was carefully equipping a gun with a silencer while the other was kicking the man, who was curled up on the ground, in the stomach. Tendou moved quickly, using their ignorance to his advantage. He targeted the guard with the gun first, knocking it from his hand, far away from the two of them. Then he swiftly punched the guard in the face, feeling a satisfying crack of bone beneath his fist. He swung with his metal arm next, aiming it towards his jaw. His knuckles were wet with red as he swung again, this time with more force, aiming for the man’s temple. This blow knocked him out cold, and alerted his partner that they were no longer alone.

The other guard jumped when he saw Tendou, as if he was seeing the boogeyman. Tendou smirked at that. It was always nice to see some fear in his opponents. He used this moment of hesitancy to his advantage, kicking out with his leg to trip the other man. He just barely moved out of the way in time, and slammed his fist towards Tendou’s head. Tendou tried to block it with his metal arm, but just as he moved to raise it, he felt a painful click and then-

_Fuck._

His arm slumped to his side, malfunctioning once again. _Why is it always during fights?_

He took the punch directly in his cheek, recoiling in pain. A loose feeling in his mouth followed by a sharp pang indicated that he lost a tooth. _Why am I doing this again?_ He thought to himself in annoyance.

A glance to his side reminded him why. The man with the glasses was gripping his stomach, looking up in shock. Tendou noticed the light reflecting off of his now cracked glasses. _Why am I such a fucking softie?_ Tendou internally cursed.

He ducked down, anticipating another hit from the guard. He was correct in that assumption, as he heard the arm swing blindly through the acrid air. He responded by swinging his fist up, and was relieved to feel his knuckles meet the underside of the guard’s chin. As the guard’s head arced upward with momentum, Tendou headbutted him in the stomach, causing him to fall forward, clutching his abdomen and sputtering.

Tendou swung his leg again, kicking him in the face for good measure. He was relieved to remember that he had worn his steel-tipped boots today, as the dull thud echoed in the back alley when metal met bone.  The second guard slumped to the ground, seemingly unconscious. Tendou knelt beside him and poked his face for good measure. Yeah, he’s definitely out.

Relieved, Tendou peeled off his black face mask. He shook out his hair for good measure. He always hated how suffocating it was. He strode back to where he had left his knapsack and threw the mask in, snatching up the gun and silencer as well. He patted down the guards quickly, pleased to find two wallets, a knife, a pack of gum, and a small bag of weed.

Still crouched, he noticed a glimmer of light in the corner of his vision, and turned his face to meet the shocked gaze of the man he had just rescued from potential death. The light, emanating from a lone streetlight near the front of the bar was once again reflecting harshly in his glasses lenses.

“What are you looking at, bug eyes?” Tendou asked teasingly as he stood up from the guard, a smile drawn up on his face. The other man grimaced before rolling to his knees, and slowly standing up.

“Who are you calling bug eyes?” he grunted as he lifted himself shakily to his feet. Tendou was struck by his accent, which was similar to his own. _He might be from the same area as me,_ he pondered.

“With glasses like that, you look like a dragonfly.” Tendou continued, seeing if he could make the other man react. He just glared at him, sizing him up carefully.

“Why did you help me?” He said finally, after several moments of tense silence.

Tendou tapped his finger to his chin, unsure of how to answer. His mechanical arm still hung as limp deadweight from his side. It usually took half an hour or so for it to start moving properly again.

“You know that vague feeling of pity and accountability you feel when you notice a child about to step on an anthill?” Tendou answered thoughtfully. “It was something along those lines.”

The curly haired man’s grimace deepened. “Can you stop equating me with bugs?” His tone held a degree of disgust which amused Tendou.

“Maybe if you stopped wearing glasses,” Tendou was enjoying this. It was very easy to press this guy’s buttons. His ego made it nearly effortless to poke fun at him. The man began to ignore his playfulness, however, his interest shifting.

“Your arm,” He motioned to the limp hunk of metal hanging from Tendou’s right shoulder. “It’s-”

“A piece of shit.” Tendou nodded matter-of-factly. He moved his shoulder to make it swing, as if to prove his point. “Sometimes it just stops working. But only when I’m in the middle of a fist fight!” He said the last part cheerfully, but the cheeky sarcasm was again ignored by the man. He just regarded him quietly before stepping forward, hand resting on Tendou’s mechanical wrist.

“When was the last time you updated the programming?” He asked, lifting the arm gingerly and observing it.

“My birthday,” The man turned to Tendou as he replied, raising his eyebrow, “five years ago.”

“Well of course it’s fucked up. You’re supposed to update the software every six months.” The man replied didactically, examining the rusted metal. It really was a piece of shit. The fingers were taped together, while his wrist was held with rubber bands and frayed wire. The man pushed up the sleeve of Tendou’s jacket to look more closely. His arm was missing a plate, so the gears could be seen on the inside of his forearm.

“Are you terrible at taking care of things normally, or do you just hate yourself this much?” The man chided him as he looked at Tendou’s arm in pity.

“It’s more like, I don’t have the time or money to fix it up.” Tendou shrugged, unsure of how to react. The man was clearly looking out for him because he had helped him out. There was no additional reason for why he was holding his arm so tentatively. He could feel the lightest imprint of his fingers on the metal from his barely functioning pressure sensors. However, it still made his heart beat erratically fast. _Adrenaline,_ he reminded himself. _I’m always this jittery after a fight._

The man fumbled in his pocket for a moment, pulling out an enhanced screwdriver. He pressed it on the inside of Tendou’s wrist carefully, and a spark indicated that he was trying to recircuit the power in his arm, perhaps to return some function. Tendou tried not to flinch, but failed, as each spark caused him a moment of blinding pain. Rewiring the pressure sensors was always a shitty process, a quick and painful fix.

Oikawa noticed his movements, and he loosened his grip on Tendou’s arm. “Sorry.”

“S’fine.” Tendou grunted as another spark shook his arm, pain flaring throughout his entire torso.

It took a few tries, but soon enough the gears began turning creakily again. Tendou lifted his arm from Oikawa’s grip, flexing his fingers tentatively. It was still stiff, the metal grating painfully together. However, a pained, slow arm was a whole hell of a lot better than a lifeless hunk of metal. He looked at his newfound ally, thoroughly impressed.

The man turned his eyes to meet Tendou’s. He was struck with how pretty they were, chocolate brown like his hair. He still managed to look attractive, even though his face had streaks of dirt on it, his hair was disheveled, and his glasses were cracked to hell.

Maybe Tendou was just desperate because he hadn’t slept with someone in a few weeks.

He shook those thoughts from his head as the man spoke again.

“I just rewired the circuit temporarily. It still needs a lot of work.” He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “I can fix it up for you in about a week, if you want.”

Tendou’s jaw dropped.

“No way.” He raised his eyebrows, looking at him questioningly. “You mean the whole arm model-”

“New, replaced, reprogrammed.” The man nodded his head, pursing his lips. “I know some prosthetic mechanics that owe me a favor. They can start modelling as soon as they take your measurements. And I can work on a program, if you let me download the files of this old one.”

Tendou cocked his head the other man, suddenly suspicious. “What makes you want to help me, bug eyes?” The man grimaced at him again.

“My name is Oikawa, not bug eyes. And I want to repay the favor.” He glanced at the unconscious guards at their feet. “I was in a pretty bad situation.”

Tendou thought for a moment before replying. “I’ll let you do that for me, but only if you let me get you a new pair of glasses.”

“Weren’t you just saying I should stop wearing them?” Oikawa asked, baffled but also amused.

“Well, I happen to know someone old fashioned like you that makes his own glasses. I could get him to hook you up. And I don’t like owing people favors, so this would cut us even in my book. Deal?” He held out his hand expectantly.

Oikawa grasped his hand in a firm handshake, meeting his eyes seriously. “You never told me your name.”

“Tendou. Bounty Hunter extraordinaire.” He replied loftily, a smirk crossing his face.

In Neo Tokyo, a surname was all you needed to get by. Tendou usually gave out an alias to strangers, but from the way Oikawa had said his own name, he knew that it wasn’t a ruse. He only lied to others when he felt like they were lying to him. Something odd about Oikawa felt sincere, sincere enough to give him an honest answer about his identity.

He didn’t end up catching his bounty that night, but Tendou wasn’t that upset about it either way. 


	2. Talking in Code

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH, I am so excited to upload this! I had a really cool headcanon about the other characters in it, and I'm glad to share it with you all. Let me know what you think of this chapter!

Oikawa followed Tendou around the bar, nearing a motorcycle as red and ostentatious as his hair.   _Must be his,_ Oikawa decided.  It was covered in random stickers, much like how his leather jacket was pasted with random, half sewn on patches.  This guy never seemed to miss a chance to add a little something extra, whether it was just a decoration, an ornament, or a nervous tic.  He must like customization because it added extra personality, an idea shared by many in their generation.  Oikawa’s eyes slid to his ears, and he was pleased to find, as he had expected, several piercings.  He also had an eyebrow piercing, and a lip ring.  That was a cocky move for a bounty hunter, as it is extremely easy to use piercings against an opponent in close combat.  One careless move and an opening could lead to a serious injury.   _Impractical, but he must value things differently,_ Oikawa mused, pushing his hands into the pockets of his coat.  Through his cracked glasses, it was hard to see any more detail than that in the dim light.

His eyes flickered away, willing himself to think about something else.  He had just met this man.  There was no need to overanalyze him.

It was a bad habit of his, to search every bit of surface information for more understanding and insight.  He’d been growing more paranoid, more cautious in the solitude of the past year.  Oikawa began to learn that he had forgotten how to act around others, but it wasn’t surprising considering his closest companion was a computer screen as of late.  Seeing as he was almost shot in an alley behind a bar, Oikawa’s intuition was off this night.   

“So what did you do to piss off the Weasels?” Tendou asked, turning his head to look back at Oikawa from the corner of his eye.  Oikawa couldn’t quite discern the color of his eyes, and it annoyed him.  He didn’t like the feeling of not knowing, a feeling which this man had made him feel several times already.  Unsure of why he had helped him, unsure of his intentions, unsure of whether he could trust him - the ambiguity of it all left Oikawa a reeling mess of overthinking.  He shook his head in an attempt to clear it and considered the question.

“I offered them code that I pulled from a police server on a drug investigation.  They knew that I had sold the same code to Nohebi last night.  I didn’t realize that gangs worked together that closely.  Overconfidence or something like that.”  Oikawa explained matter-of-factly, almost detached.  He always felt very separate from business transactions, especially those that don’t pan out.  He tried not to let the bitterness of a hurt ego into his voice, but from Tendou’s amused smile, he could tell that he had failed.  Oikawa gritted his teeth.  Normally he didn’t share much about his profession with others, but he felt that he could at least offer that much to Tendou, since he was the reason why he wasn’t a corpse in a back alley.

“You’re a hacker, then?” Tendou’s smile widened as he leaned on the seat of his motorcycle.  He crossed his arms and viewed Oikawa with a newfound interest, making his chest tighten with an odd sort of anxiety.

“I prefer programmer.” Oikawa scoffed, raising his head a little to meet Tendou’s gaze.   There was no reason for him to make Oikawa nervous. The bounty hunter was a bit taller than him, a bit more confident, and frankly, it pissed him off.  The difference in height was by a few centimeters, but it was enough to be noticeable.  Tendou’s presence - the way he held himself with some twisted sense of self-worth in a worthless world - made him seem so much taller, only further annoying Oikawa.

Only Oikawa would find things annoying about the person that had saved his life moments ago.  However, he was always a skeptical man.  He didn’t trust much, and one successful save in a bar alley sure as hell wasn’t enough to solidify trust between him and this oddball.

“Different word, same thing.”  Tendou said in reply to Oikawa’s previous correction.  Oikawa was beginning to wish that he’d been left alone in the alley with those guards.  A bullet would’ve been less tedious than this social interaction.  

“Different words make or break a code.”  Oikawa returned coolly, continuing to hold Tendou’s gaze.

The other man’s smile widened.  “Suppose so, Mr. Programmer.”  Oikawa stiffened, but didn’t reply.  “Need a ride home?  I’m headed out of this dump anyway.”

Oikawa glanced back at the bar, shuddered, and finally nodded.  “If you can drop me off at the subway station, that would suffice.”

“You sure you want to brave the subway?”  Tendou quickly gestured as he spoke, as if trying to dispel the tension that Oikawa felt.  “ I mean, I like driving around at night.  It’d be no problem to take you back to your place.”  Oikawa regarded him carefully.  He couldn’t parse the man’s intentions from just this conversation.  There was still too much he lacked in terms of base knowledge. He didn’t want to imply more than was there, and yet Oikawa could at least sense that there was more in his gaze than simple kindness.  He pursed his lips.  It was still early in the night, but his limbs and abdomen ached with pain from the earlier beating.  Truthfully, Oikawa wasn’t up for anything aside from a long, uninterrupted nap.  He didn’t want to invite the potential for more interaction, or for a type of attention that he wasn’t willing to entertain.

As Oikawa hesitated, it began to rain.  His frown deepened, as he struggled to provide an answer.

“The subway is fine.”  He said finally, pocketing his glasses as he spoke.  With the cracks, and now the raindrops, they were essentially useless.  Oikawa would have to deal with his nearsightedness instead.  

“Suit yourself,”  Tendou said as he swung his leg over his motorcycle, swiping his kickstand up in a quick motion.  “C’mon, then.”

Oikawa slid carefully on the back of the bike, hands hovering at Tendou’s back.

“Don’t be shy, Mr. Programmer.  Feel free to hold on.”  The red haired bounty hunter laughed as he began to roll the bike forward.  “I don’t bite.”  The last part was accompanied with the groan of the bike’s engine. It sputtered to life and shot forward in a matter of seconds.  Oikawa begrudgingly obliged him, leaning forward to hold his waist a little tighter than intended.  He wasn’t afraid of motorcycles necessarily.  He just hadn’t ridden on the back of one in a long time.

Tendou was warm, a sharp contrast to the chilling rain that blew past them as they whizzed through traffic.  Oikawa could tell by the way his back moved under his arms, the way he seemed to shake with excitement, that he wasn’t lying earlier when he said that he enjoyed driving at night.  Tendou seemed to make everything about their world as fun as he could, which was impressive considering that the world had gone to shit.

 _Not everything about Tendou is annoying,_ Oikawa decided as he hesitantly leaned his cheek on the back of Tendou’s rain-spattered leather jacket.

 

* * *

 

 

Searing light greeted Oikawa, as he cracked his eyes open just slightly to gauge the time of day.   _Definitely past noon_ , he decided.  He cursed as he realized that he had forgotten to close his blinds, leaving his bedroom filled with blinding natural light.

He had been up well past 6 am last night, but any amount of sleep that he had been able to catch was restless, interrupted with various aches and cramps from last night’s violent events.  Currently, he had a pounding headache.  It was just a few steps shy of a migraine.  Oikawa flopped over, wrapping his head in a pillow.

His phone began vibrating off of his nightstand.  He rolled over, arm reaching wildly to catch it.  He accidentally hit it, causing it spin off of his nightstand and slid under its legs.

He cussed in frustration, finally sitting up and placing his broken glasses on his face.  Squinting, he leaned down and picked the vibrating phone up just as the call flashed one last time before it was missed.  

It was an unknown number.  He had a pretty good idea of who it was regardless.

“Why.” He spat into the phone, annoyance dripping from his tone.

“Good morning, Mr. Programmer!”  The cheery reply confirmed his suspicion.  Oikawa wondered why he ever offered to help that annoying bounty hunter.  “I thought you would like to get that pair of glasses soon.  If that’s true, then you should let me pick you up and take you over to my friend.”

“I just woke up” Oikawa groaned, falling back into bed with a sigh.  Of his restless sleep, he had only slept consistently for about four hours, which was just below his average of five hours.  However, he was not a morning person or a day person really.  Especially not as soon as he woke up with a headache.

“My guy isn’t a night rat like you.  He has a schedule, and standards and all that-”

“I have standards!” Oikawa huffed, sitting up in bed as he clutched the phone to his ear.  

“Right, right.  Well, just text me where you want to meet and I’ll be there in an hour.  Sound good enough to you?”

Oikawa rolled his eyes before realizing that didn’t suffice as a reply.

“Yeah, fine.” he grumbled before hanging up by tapping his phone’s touch screen forcefully.

 

* * *

 

 

 

They met at an old elementary school park, which was about a block away from Oikawa’s apartment.  There were some sparse trees by the large play area, and a few haphazard patches of grass.  If you were looking for green in Neo Tokyo, this was one of the rare places to find it.  

Oikawa was leaning on a swing set when Tendou pulled from the road into the meager parking lot for the school.  He wasn’t wearing the same leather jacket as last night.  Instead, he was in a black tank top and jeans stained with what looked to be paint or grease.  Oikawa felt a rush of guilt when he noticed that Tendou was sporting a black eye.  He knew that the bounty hunter had decided to help him, and that he didn’t owe him anything now that they were trading favors, but he still felt regretful nevertheless.  Instead of unpacking that complex set of emotions, he looked away from his face.  Oikawa noticed a tattoo on his non-prosthetic arm, bright and colorful, trailing up from his wrist to far past his shoulder.  He could make out a large green dragon, along with other random additions.

It looked bizarre.  Not attractive in the slightest. Oikawa told himself as he struggled to move his gaze anywhere else.  However, Tendou caught the look before he could conceal his expression.

“You like it?” He asked, gesturing with his arm.  Oikawa ignored the subtle flex of his bicep, and just glanced away indifferently.  

“It looks gaudy.” He mumbled, crossing his arms.

“Perfect, that’s what I was going for!”  Tendou laughed dryly.

“Does it have any meaning?” Oikawa allowed himself to ask, only slightly curious.  He strode towards Tendou’s bike as he spoke, meaning to advance their interaction instead of prolong it.  He obviously had chosen the wrong question.

“Well, the dragon is a reference to Dragonball Z, along with these orange balls-” He began to explain, a metallic finger tracing the dragon that wrapped around his arm as he spoke, “this skull and crossbones is a One Piece reference, while this symbol is used in Naruto to represent the village hidden in the clouds, which is my favorite ninja clan-” Tendou glanced up to meet Oikawa’s shocked expression, and cocked his eyebrow.  “What?”

“You got a sleeve tattoo completely dedicated to shonen anime?”  Oikawa asked finally in disbelief.  

“Hey, I have a reference to Tokyo Ghoul on here-” He exclaimed in an offended tone, twisting his arm to show the image of a rabbit mask on the back of his upper arm, “That’s closer to seinen.  Calling it shonen is a travesty!”

“You’re so embarrassing,”  Oikawa muttered, shaking his head.  He brought his hand up to his face to mask the smile that was tugging at the corners of his mouth.   _What a nerd,_ he thought fondly. _I can’t believe he’s also a bounty hunter._ He managed to keep a neutral face in front of Tendou however, and motioned to the motorcycle.  “Are we gonna get going or what?”

“Fine, fine.  But I’m telling you about all of my tattoos later.”  Tendou chuckled as he walked back to the bike and slid into the front part of the seat.  

“Do you have more than that sleeve?” Oikawa asked, a little cautious in tone.  He joined Tendou on the bike, wrapping his arms around his solid waist and leaning a little on his back.  Like last night, he was radiating body warmth.

“Oh, you have no idea.” he smirked as he suddenly started the bike and jolted the two of them forward, swerving into oncoming traffic and causing Oikawa to squeal in angry fear.

 

* * *

 

 

“This is where your guy lives?”  Oikawa asked incredulously.

They were crouched by a manhole in a back alley on the northeastern side of the city.  Tendou was unscrewing some of the bolts quickly.  His bike was parked behind a dumpster, with an electrically wired deadbolt around its wheels.  It wouldn’t stop scrappers, but hopefully it would discourage someone looking for a joyride while they were gone.

Tendou sighed as he struggled with a bolt.  “Just stop asking questions until we’re there.  And keep watch, would ya?”  

“Fine,” Oikawa huffed, turning his gaze back the to the alley.  He saw cars whizz by from either direction and the occasional distracted person walking by, deep in thoughts about their own life.  It took Tendou another five minutes to screw off enough of the bolts to crack open the lid for Oikawa to squeeze through.

The curly haired man regarded him in disbelief.  

“There is no way in hell that I’m going down there first.”  Oikawa scoffed, glaring at the darkness.

“It’s just a sewer.  C’mon, the entire city is a dump.  Is this really so different?”  Oikawa just glared at him stubbornly.  “Fine, I’ll go first, coward.  But make sure you leave the cover flat, so it doesn’t look suspicious.”  With that, Tendou slipped his feet into the sewer hole, using a ladder to descend into the dark.  When he reached the bottom, he pulled out a flashlight and flashed it back to Oikawa.  “Come on in, the water’s fine!” He shouted, his voice echoing.

“If there’s water, I’m seriously not getting in!”  Oikawa shouted back.

“There’s no water!  Just come on down.  We need to get there before the afternoon so we can be back by sundown.”

Oikawa just grunted in annoyance before climbing down the ladder.  As Tendou had requested, he replaced the manhole cover carefully, setting it down that it was flat.  He gritted his teeth as his hands slid down the slimy bars of the ladder.   _This better be worth it,_ he thought bitterly.  

When he met Tendou at the bottom platform, he was pleased to find that there was no water to wade through.  At least, not from where they were standing.  There was a sluggish flow of sewer water in the canal beside them, which filled the tunnel with a thick acrid air.  The red haired man strode forward as soon as Oikawa joined him, leading the way down the sewer with the flashlight trained before them.  He followed begrudgingly, wiping his hands off on the back of jeans, and trying not to grimace as he did so.  

Oikawa was a man who had trouble keeping his thoughts to himself.  In his younger years, he used to chat the ears off of his companions.  However, that was a long time ago, and many things in Oikawa’s life had changed.  Friends and lovers left him over time, and he soon found himself learning to enjoy silence.  As he grew accustomed to solitude, this habit of chatter and banter faded for him, a piece of himself that had shriveled up from disuse.  Now that he was in a situation similar to that of his past, with another person that he could perhaps learn about, Oikawa found himself desperately curious.  He tried to repress the urge, however, to ask Tendou about his own past, what had led him to becoming a bounty hunter, why his slight accent sounded so similar to his own.  Instead, he settled on a lighter topic.

“So, why do you like anime so much?”  Oikawa asked, falling into pace beside Tendou.  The other man glanced back at him, his eyes widened and a smile gracing his face.

“What is there not to like?”  Tendou replied unironically.  Oikawa scoffed in response.  “The art styles, the soundtracks, the way-too-convoluted plots! Messages of friends overcoming all obstacles through love and determination! There’s so much to love.”

“You seem easily impressed.” Oikawa replied curtly, unsure how to relate.  He watched television shows sometimes, but he didn’t understand Tendou’s intense love of anime.  He appreciated his passion though.  Oikawa can’t remember the last time he cared for something with more than lukewarm interest.

“You’ve obviously never felt the satisfaction of finishing an anime with over eight hundred episodes.”

“And I hope I never will.”  Oikawa drawled, trying to feign disinterest.  However, Tendou sensed the teasing tone in his voice.

“Well now, Mr. Programmer, there’s gotta be something that makes you excited.”  Tendou was looking at him closely now.  “C’mon, tell me what makes you tic.”

“You shutting up.” Oikawa deadpanned, stuffing his hands in his pockets as they continued down the dark tunnel.  He hadn’t meant those words, and Tendou clearly understood that by the tone of his next words.

“Don’t be like that, bug eyes.” Tendou pressed jokingly. “I’ll find out your embarrassing hobby if it kills me.”

“You must not value your life very much,”  Oikawa waved away his words, a hint of sarcasm on in his voice.  

“Not many people do, anymore.” Tendou countered, half-jokingly, half serious.  Oikawa gulped at the truth in that statement and they continued in silence for a while.  

They walked side by side on a narrow platform above the waters of the sewer, close enough to brush shoulders every so often.  Oikawa enjoyed the touch.  It was casual and comforting.   He hadn’t felt this relaxed around another person in a long time.  Though they were subterranean and secluded, Oikawa trusted that Tendou wouldn’t pull anything weird.  He seemed so earnest in their interactions.  He didn’t want to think that he was manipulating him in any way.

After what seemed like forever - but was in actuality ten minutes - they reached a side passage, which wound, maze-like, up an incline.  Eventually, light began filtering in.  Tendou halted before a rusted metal gate, deadlocked with chain, Oikawa quickly following the action.  Afternoon light filtered through the bars of the gate.  Oikawa could see that it led to an outdoor area. Tendou flicked one of the metal rods once, twice, three times in a melodic manner.  The deadlock blinked green, and clicked open.  Tendou slid off the chain and lock, opening the gate and gesturing to Oikawa for him to walk though.  He hesitantly accepted.

They walked up a mound, and the smell of the sewers was replaced with an equally unsavory smell.  He realized that they were in a junkyard.  Groups of people meandered nearby, moving heaps of garbage, or chatting while seated on mounds of junk.  Oikawa wrinkled his nose.  He knew that the world was shitty, but was it really shitty enough to settle for garbage as an acceptable seat?

Tendou walked up to a man with silver hair and a mole beneath his eye.  He was chatting to another man with a shaved head and a woman with glasses and pretty dark hair.  

“Suga, you know where I can find my dear Tsuki?” Tendou chirped in a sickly voice.  It made Oikawa cringe, deepening the grimace on his face.

“I think I saw him in the docks, writing a code with Akaashi.” The gray haired man replied lightly.  He didn’t seem fazed by Tendou’s odd behavior.  He must be used to it, Oikawa decided.

“Gotta problem, pretty boy?” The man with the shaved head said, jutting his jaw forward, and stepping towards Oikawa.  He was glaring him down, obviously taking his displeased expression as an insult.  

Before Oikawa could reply however, Suga, the gray haired man, and the dark haired woman had each taken an arm of the guy with the shaved head and pulled him back.

“Don’t mind him,” Suga said, smiling at Oikawa warmly.  “Tanaka likes to embarrass himself.”

The guy with the shaved head, presumably Tanaka, stiffened at those words, glaring at Suga like a defiant child.  

“Who’s your friend?” A voice asked energetically from Oikawa’s side.  He was met with a bouncy man, short in height but great in presence.  He bounded over, eyes fixated on him.  Oikawa stepped back in surprise, bumping into Tendou’s shoulder.  Tendou just laughed and patted him on the back in reassurance.  Oikawa stiffened further, unsure of how to react or how to explain their relationship.  Tendou, however, spared him.

“A computer geek in need of some new frames.  We’ve met recently.  Try not to scare him, ‘kay?”  Oikawa bristled at the last of Tendou’s words, shooting him a glare.

“I’m a programmer, not a geek.” He said acidically.  Suga laughed at that, joined by the dark haired woman in his laughter.  

“You sound like Kiyoko and I,” he explained to Oikawa, who looked slightly uncertain.  “We’re both coders here, and we have similar conversations with some of the hunters and runners.”  He moved his gaze to the orange-haired man, a playful smile on his lips.  “Right, Hinata?”

“Ehh? I only make fun of Kageyama, and that’s because he’s a massive nerd!”  Hinata protested, gesturing wildly.

“Idiot!” A black haired man shouted from nearby.  He had been walking by with a group of other coders, a laptop under one of his arms.  “Stop talking shit about me!”  This was obviously Kageyama, based on Hinata’s reaction.

“I only speak the truth, you rude dork!”

Oikawa felt Tendou’s hand press lightly into his back, leading him away from the childish drama.  “C’mon,” he whispered, low enough so that only Oikawa heard. “If we stay here, we’ll be stuck forever.”  Oikawa was glad he was here with Tendou.  Though, he was only here because of the eccentric bounty hunter, he was relieved by his presence.

As they walked into a building crafted sloppily out of scrap metal, Oikawa was able to take in his surroundings.  Assorted young adults meandered around the junkyard, doing various productive tasks.  Some were feminine, though most appeared to be men, or at least male-presenting.  Oikawa thought it was interesting to see some women, as they rarely lasted long on the streets.  In gangs, they were often forced into sex work, or drugged and kidnapped to be sold later.  It was a sad truth that young women and girls were commonly trafficked illegally, one that he despised.  The women here, however, seemed comfortable though, even healthy.  

“What’s the story here?”  Oikawa asked as he followed Tendou into the building.  

“You remember the Cats, the Crows, and the Owls, right?” Tendou began, as he shifted some furniture in the corner of the building.  Calling it furniture was forgiving, as one object was crafted from old banana boxes, and another one was a sort of chair made out of tough plastic.  Oikawa nodded at his inquiry.

“They were gangs, back before the Weasels ran the streets, right?”

“Yeah,” Tendou confirmed, shifting some papers around to reveal a metal hatch in the floor.  “They kept the Weasels in check back then. In terms of turf, it was more even back then.  But it was bloodier, more complicated.  There was so much drama.”

Oikawa nodded.  He used to run with the Seijoh boys, hacking for gang leaders.  It was a way to make money, but it also was an intense risk.  He still remembered his work with them occasionally.  During that time, they fought with the Crows pretty often.  They were small skirmishes, but the results were annoying nonetheless.  Oikawa decided to keep those details of his past to himself, however, and continued to listen to Tendou’s explanation.

“Well, some of the boys from the Cats teamed up with the Crows, and they realized that they liked working together.”  Tendou pulled the hatch open as he spoke, and began lowering himself down a ladder.  The underground tunnel was reinforced, but in an amateur way.  Makeshift lamps created an unsettling twilight.  Oikawa followed him reluctantly.

“Then, the Owls almost were eviscerated in this stand off between the Weasels.”  He continued, walking a few steps ahead of Oikawa.  “Apparently, one of the main enforcers from the Cats asked for help from the Crows, and they were able to rescue some of the Owls.  It was sometime within all of that that they realized that working together was a lot more effective than competing.  So they found a big enough space for their members, and formed this community.”  Tendou’s voice echoed off of the walls of the tunnel as he explained.  Oikawa listened attentively, genuinely curious about this weird situation. “Some of them call it the land of misfits.  I hear the Garbage Dump a lot more often though,” Tendou barked out a laugh at those words.  “They all stick together, compile food, run product to get by.  If you need weed or pirated shit, this is the place to buy from.”

“That includes glasses?”  Oikawa asked, a little sarcastically.

“You bet it does!” Tendou replied happily.

Oikawa was still curious.  “I see a lot of women around here.  They work them as coders?”

“They work whatever job they want.  There’s no prostitution around here, if that’s what you’re after.”  Tendou raised his eyebrow at his companion, a glimmer of curiosity lighting his eye.

“I wasn’t asking to partake.” Oikawa deadpanned dryly.  “I just see a lot of girls on the street, y’know?  Gangs like to traffick them or sell them into prostitution.  It’s awful.”

“Well, these people feel the same.  This place is safe for any girls or women seeking refuge.  The community is pretty inclusive.  That woman with the glasses that was with Suga, she looks after most of the other women around here.  Takes ‘em under her wing if they need it, y’know?  That’s another reason why all the gangs got together.  It made it safer for everyone.”

“Makes sense.  There’s safety in numbers, right?” As Oikawa said this, a painful memory flashed in the back of his mind.  He bit his lip, willing it to fade.  Tendou, attentive as he was, noticed.

“You okay?” He asked, his tone softer, more sincere.  Something deep in Oikawa’s gut tugged at him, a twisted ball of mixed feelings.  He decided to change the subject.  

“How long is this shitty tunnel?” He asked in annoyance, obviously deflecting Tendou’s question.  Tendou let him, though, and turned back to the dark passage ahead of them.  

“Not long.  Just turn down here and we should be at the docks.”

“The docks?”

As they turned the corner, Oikawa’s question was answered with the space itself.  A long room, lit by dim and occasionally flickering white lights, was filled with boxes of supplies, most likely product.  Groups of people, all young adults, walked between the boxes, some carrying the product, others referring to dated tablets with a dim interface.  They looked to be going over checklists.  In a corner by the back of the room, a group of four men was pouring over a desktop computer with three monitors.  From the way Tendou’s face lit up as he saw them, those were the people they were looking for.  Oikawa followed his companion as he took long strides across the room towards the group.

“Hey, hey, hey! Tendou, you didn’t tell us you were visiting!” One of the men shouted exuberantly when he saw Tendou nearing them.  Another man, with ruffled black hair, smirked and crossed his arms.

“It was kind of a last minute thing.” Tendou shrugged, as the loud man pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.  

“Who’s your friend?” the man with messy black hair asked curiously, still smiling.

“Geek- in- need- of- frames-” Tendou choked out, struggling for words while in the loud man’s tight grip.  He was finally released, and took a huge breath of relief.  “Really, Bokuto, we’ve gotta work on those bear hugs.”

“You should eat more protein Tendou! My hugs shouldn’t leave you winded!”  Bokuto replied cheekily, poking Tendou in the chest as he spoke.  “Come work out with me and maybe you won’t lose so many fights!”

“I don’t lose that many!” Tendou replied indignantly.

“Yet you have a black eye.” A man with a stoic face and curly black hair piped up from his activity on the desktop.  A blonde haired man with glasses snickered beside him.

“A black eye doesn’t mean I lost!” Tendou sputtered indignantly.

“Debateable,” the man with messy black chided him.  “Are you going to introduce us to him, then?”

“Oikawa,” Tendou gestured to his companion.  “Kuroo-” he pointed to the man with ruffled black hair, “Bokuto-” the loud man waved enthusiastically, his white and black hair sticking up on end, “Akaashi-” the stoic man with curly black hair nodded in acknowledgment, “And Tsukishima, your glasses guy.”  The blonde haired man with glasses looked at Tendou skeptically.

“I’m his what-now?” he asked acerbically.

“He broke his glasses last night. I want  to commission you for a new pair.”  Tendou explained, gesturing to Oikawa’s face.  He was still wearing the cracked glasses, much preferring a cracked perspective to a completely blurry one.  He had stopped wearing contacts a long time ago, when they had become too expensive to keep up with.

“And why would I do that?” Tsuki drawled, still focused on his coding.  

“Because you love me, and I also will pay you for it.”  Tendou replied sweetly, leaning close to the blonde.

“Get out of my personal space and I’ll do it for free.”  He muttered, typing out another line of code with more force than before.

“I think you should try this sequence instead,” Akaashi said to Tsukishima, pulling up an internet window on another monitor to show him.  As Tsukishima read through the lines of code, his eyebrows knit together.

“May I help?” Oikawa asked politely, still hiding a little behind Tendou.  Akaashi and Tsukishima glanced at him in surprise. Tsuki’s expression quickly hardened defensively.

“And why should we trust you to touch our code?”  He asked sharply.  The stoniness in his expression reflected a paranoia that many coders felt.  Oikawa could relate.  He hadn’t expected a friendly response from another programmer.  He knew how secretive some were over their work.

Oikawa shrugged.  “I was just offering.  I’m a programmer myself.  Used to work for some gangs here and there.  I understand if you’d prefer me not too, though.”

Kuroo and Bokuto glanced at Tendou in the same moment, both wearing equally skeptical and searching expressions. Tendou nodded, shrugging as well.  “I mean, I have a feeling that this guy is trustworthy.  But I also have only known him for less than a day.”  He turned to Oikawa, cocking his eyebrow at him.  “Not planning to kill me yet, are you Mr. Programmer?”

“If you keep using that idiotic nickname, I may have to.”  Oikawa replied sarcastically, forgetting that he should have probably replied with a more neutral answer.  His reply however, made Bokuto and Kuroo laugh loudly.

“I like him!” Bokuto cried, slapping him on the back forcefully.  Oikawa grunted as the wind was knocked out of him.  

The blonde programmer regarded him for a moment more before turning to Akaashi for an answer.  The raven-haired coder just blinked and then nodded slightly.  Tsukishima sighed and stood up.

“Akaashi will fill you in on the task.  I’m going to start on your frames.  Do you have a file of your prescription?” He said as he stood from his seat.

“Yeah, I have it downloaded to a chip in this pair.” Oikawa explained.  He took off his glasses and removed the small data chip, showing it to Tsuki.  The blonde examined it for a moment before sticking it into a laptop, and allowing it to download the information.  When it was complete, he handed the chip back to Oikawa and let him take his seat.  He hurried away with the laptop, looking only slightly annoyed.

“Thanks Tsuki! I owe you one!” Tendou called after him cheerily.  

“If it means you’ll leave sooner, I want to get it done as soon as possible!” Tsukishima shouted back, sarcasm thick in his voice.  Oikawa decided that he liked the standoffish coder.

“Cold as ever,” Tendou chuckled, turning to Bokuto and Kuroo.

“That’s our Tsuki,” Kuroo agreed, smiling deeply as he watched the blond man’s tall figure cross the room.  He turned to Tendou, his smile wavering a little.  “You got a sec to talk business?”

“Yeah, anything for you guys.” Tendou agreed, following Bokuto and Kuroo as they walked away from Oikawa and Akaashi.

Akaashi gave him a detailed explanation of their task - they were working on a marketable code for a new application.  He picked up the concepts pretty quickly and set to work, helping Akaashi write in coding where he needed it and developing other commands that the other programmer had yet to consider.  Oikawa was relieved to be doing something that he was comfortable with, finally.  He didn’t like social encounters so much as he appreciated writing out lines of code, creating and dismantling a program.  It was strangely satisfying to create something so useful out of strings of numbers and commands.

“How did you and Tendou meet?” Akaashi asked, breaking the silence between the two of them.  Oikawa realized that Akaashi had been staring at him for a few moments.

“Uh, it’s kind of a funny story,” Oikawa said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

“That’s how it tends to be with Tendou.” Akaashi nodded, his face neutral.  He waited as Oikawa considered what kind of an answer to give.  

“He helped me out of a rough spot.  That spot may have involved some guys from a gang beating me up behind a bar and preparing a silenced bullet with my name on it.”  Oikawa said, a little embarrassed.  He hadn’t meant to share so much, but Akaashi’s expression didn’t hold a trace of judgement.  Oikawa was grateful for it.  

“And that’s how your glasses were broken?” Akaashi pressed, curiosity in his expression.  He was more nosy than Oikawa had expected.

“Yeah,” Oikawa nodded.  “How did you meet Tendou?”  He watched as Akaashi’s face twitched with slight surprise at the question being aimed at him.

“Well, he met all of us after sparing an reckless runner.  The kid had been separated from the others, cornered by some members of Johzenji.  He was probably going to be mugged if Tendou hadn’t stepped in.”

“Why did he step in?”  Oikawa queried, confused.

“Why did he step in for you last night?” Akaashi asked evenly.  Oikawa was unable to reply, only remembering Tendou’s odd explanation. “Sometimes Tendou has inspired moments of kindness, selflessness even.  They usually don’t bite him in the ass later on.”  He glanced at Oikawa with a fleeting hint of suspicion in his eyes.  “Anyway, he brought the runner back here, as he was too injured to come back on his own.  He found out about our community and decided he appreciated the idea.  He said he would keep our secret, so long as we repaid him in odd favors every now and then.”

“Sounds like him.”  Oikawa mumbled, almost to himself.

“You sound so sure for someone who has only known him for a short time.”  Akaashi commented, his voice remaining casual..

“A short time feels a lot longer nowadays.”  Oikawa replied.

“True.”

They worked in silence for a few moments, inputting code in various areas of the program.  They worked fairly well together.  Akaashi wrote his commands in long, formal lines, rarely using short hand.  Oikawa usually preferred shorthand commands, but he abandoned this habit and likened his style to Akaashi’s.  He had always been good at adapting to those around him, despite his aversion to social interaction.

“We offered him a place here, you know.” Akaashi broke the silence once again.  Oikawa cocked his head, confused at his words.

“And he didn’t accept?”

“He said he was better at working alone.  He rejected the offer fairly quickly though.  He’s wary of partnership often.”  Akaashi was gazing at Oikawa intently now. “We consider him family either way.  We don’t appreciate people manipulating our family.  Understand?”

“I understand.” Oikawa said soberly, nodding his head.  “I’m not going to mess with him, promise.”

“Good,” Akaashi said, immediately dismissive after receiving a satisfactory answer.  “Now then, I think this segment should go over here.”

Oikawa thought that was odd, for Tendou to reject the chance to belong to a group.  It was a rare opportunity in this world, especially when one got along so well with said group.  There was no reason to not go along with them really, unless he had some personal reservations to working with others.

Remembering his own time in groups, Oikawa realized he was pretty similar.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys get it...the cats and crows formed the garbage dump and invited the owls...I thought about this for so long I hope you like it @-@

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, what you might like to see, anything really! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Edit: feel free to shout at me about ships [here](http://kurootsukis.tumblr.com)


End file.
